


Engraved Invite

by the_me09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffuary, M/M, POV Quentin Beck, Pictures, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: The photos start with Tony sending him a sleepy selfie, his hair still mussed from Quentin’s hands, neck still marked from Quentin’s mouth, it’s just Tony’s face and shoulders, but it makes something jerk in Quentin’s stomach when he opens the picture. A text comes through right after: thought you should see what you’re missing out on, going to work so early.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fluffuary 2021, Fluffuary 2021 - the_me09





	Engraved Invite

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Day Nineteen - Pictures

The photos start with Tony sending him a sleepy selfie, his hair still mussed from Quentin’s hands, neck still marked from Quentin’s mouth, it’s just Tony’s face and shoulders, but it makes something jerk in Quentin’s stomach when he opens the picture. A text comes through right after:  _ thought you should see what you’re missing out on, going to work so early.  _

Quentin sends back a picture of his middle finger, but he’s grinning at his phone. 

He and Tony don’t see each other for a few weeks, other than quick work meetings, until Tony sends him a photo of the v cut of his hip, a sheet artfully draped over his dick, but his thighs are on display, the curve of his ass just barely visible. 

Quentin was on his way out, but he stops walking to stare at the photo. It’s a bit artsy, a bit pretentious, but god it’s hot. His mouth goes dry. 

_ Is that an invitation?  _ Quentin texts. The answer is almost immediate. 

_ Do you need it engraved? _

Another week passes, it’s the weekend and Quentin is puttering around his apartment, bored and horny. He thinks of the photos Tony’s been sending and figures he might as well send some of his own. Tony’s have been artsy and coy, but Quentin doesn’t play that game. 

He strokes himself hard and snaps a picture of his hand wrapped around his dick. The angle isn’t great for his length, so he takes a few more to choose from. None of them are good enough, too crass, to obvious, and his dick doesn’t even look good. Quentin sets up a mirror on the bed and lies on his side, posing, reclined. He snaps the mirror selfie and sends it before he can think too much. 

_ You. Here. Now.  _

Quentin grins at his phone and doesn’t argue with that.


End file.
